


Reveal

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [68]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Universe, F/M, In Public, Inappropriate Humor, Mentor/Protégé, Object Insertion, Sexual Content, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Giles's fingers wrap around the unsmoothed portion of the large quartz-crystal, appraising it. He and Buffy discuss which crystals are used for which spellwork, while being distracted by each other.





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT NOTHING I GOT A HEADACHE AND I WANT SLEEP K THXS BYE ILY

 

068\. Reveal

*

Giles's fingers wrap around the unsmoothed portion of the large quartz-crystal, appraising it.

" _Mm_ …"

Buffy can feel it sliding a millimeter deeper, trying to keep her vaginal walls from clenching anymore. The milky, thicker base to the crystal juts noticeably and obscenely between her legs crooked up to herself, while she's propped up on the library's table, her coral-pink miniskirt unzipped and bunched up to her hips.

From Giles's tweed back-pocket, she sees her stainless white panties dangling out. Buffy huffs out a breathless laugh, semi-rolling her eyes.

"As you can see, the quartz lacks any color," he mentions, as if this is supposed a normal lecture.

" _Mhm, yeah_ …"

"Please, Buffy. You must attempt to focus," Giles chides her, frowning a bit. "Clear quartz is for _meditation_ purposes and for _self-reflection—_ "

With an overly slick-wet _pop!_ , he tugs the quartz out of her vagina, making Buffy shudder.

Giles nods to the three other, multicolored quartz crystals by her elbow "Now, pick another," he says heedfully, watching her eye them in dubious regard. "And tell me what it is used for in spells."

It takes a long, stifling moment, but Buffy's triple silver-ringed index finger taps on the pink quartz — the _thickest_ and _biggest_ out of the rest.

"Something about romantic love, right," she announces, not caring about the actual answer. Giles's eyes darken over when Buffy's legs widen unconsciously, in anticipation.

He feigns a sighs.

"Innocence," Giles informs her, squinting a copious amount of lubricant onto the pink quartz crystal, pressing the blunt, round tip against her leaking wet entrance, feeling the _give._ Buffy gasps noisily, leaning further back onto the tabletop, almost flattening herself down as the quartz barely fits inside her. "And discovery."

She's _safe_ with Giles — her mentor, her Watcher. And this, _this_ is _just_ for them.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
